Creature
OC Marvel - Retired Alice Tevy is a wild child - a homeless street girl that steals what she needs to survive and seems to be stalked by a beast. Creature, unknown by most, is also Alice. She turns into a unearthly creature that hunts and stalks the street. Background Alice's life is not one of bubble gum and lollipops. At the age of five her father a dead beat, who drank and gambled away all the money the family made, Left her and her mother for a young blond with no children. Because of this Alice never knew him and has very few memories of him. After he left her mother try to keep things going but she had little education and had some emotional problems. After a few years Alice's mother falls into a deep depression that cripples her ability to care for Alice and hold a job. Alice tried to keep everything going on her own she did well for a while but after a few years the government caught wind of the situation. On the day they came to take her away from her home Alice panicked and ran for it. That was the last time she saw her mother and that apartment, too scare to return to it she started to live on the street. Alice learns what is what on the street, by making friends with other street kids who taught her how to survive on her own. In time she does more than survives she thrives making a network of contacts she could go to for any need she had. She learned how to pick pockets and open locks allowing her to get the money to feed herself when her funds grow low. She never took more than she needed; she's not a greedy thief. She gets herself a fake ID so she can get into places she cannot get in as a minor and rent hotel rooms on those colder nights. A few weeks before her sixteenth birthday she started to notice some odd changes to her body. Her hair started to become lighter as well as her eyes. Her hair was turning pink and her eyes blue. While both were pretty they were not natural and Alice was so scared she went to the free clinic. The doctor looks her over and while the whole thing was puzzling they found no harm from it and told her she will be fine. They most likely could guess she was a mutant but no one said anything, after all pink hair and blue eyes will not affect her health. They would been right if the changes stopped there, a few weeks later she discover she could stick to the wall and four of her five senses were sharper than they normally were. Then the night that scared her the most happened. When she was going down an alley to get to the soup kitchen before it close she got cornered by three gang members, they were after her money and more. Soon they backed her into a corner and Alice felt fear like never before she thought she was doomed. She felt a sharp pain in her joints and then hears her body snap. She blacks out from the pain but when she woke up her clothing was nothing but bloody rags on the alley floor and body parts can be seen scatter around the alley. She ran once again never looking back. This happens a few more times, but not every times does she black out or lose control. She changes into some kind of creature one that likes to hunt and kill prey. Personality Alice is an upbeat person. This gutsy, outgoing teenager is quick on her feet and always enthusiastic. Quick with a joke or a witty comment, she is the life of the party. At parties or at clubs she will be the first out on the dance floor. She always has a kind word for friends. Alice is a reluctant hero who doesn't like putting herself at risk for the benefit of her friends, let alone people she doesn't know. She thinks she needs someone to define her but she really needs to define herself. Fake as the pop-clothing she wears because she is still finding herself. She knows she was meant to be something great but she is horribly afraid that she will never find that special destiny. She keeps looking for someone else to tell her who she is. Logs *2013-10-01 - The Pen is Mightier: Part 1 - Than the Sword - A bullied and frail teenage boy finds a strange and unique pen & inkwell that bring whatever is drawn to life. Unknowingly, he doodles pictures of ancient greek mythic monsters that appear and begin to attack people in Central Park. Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired